1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic storage element of the type in which an electrically insulating layer is applied to a substrate of semiconductor material and a conductor path is provided with a terminal on the electrically insulating layer, and in which first and second zones, doped oppositely to the substrate are provided on the surface of the substrate spaced from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dynamic storage elements are well known in the art and take various constructions. For example, the publication of K. U. Stein, H. Friedrich, "A 1-Mil.sup.2 Single-Transistor Memory Cell in n-Silicon-Gate Technology", IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-8, No. 5, October 1973, pages 319-323, describes single-transistor storage elements.